Heretofore, in handling steel coils, or aluminum coils, or the like, it has been common practice to use wood strips as separators between coils to provide the space required to insert the tine of the fork on a lift truck and where metal spacers were utilized for this purpose they were usually so formed to obtain the required strength for supporting the loads imposed as to be expensive and uneconomical. Typically, coils of this type are stacked on edge with the axis of the coils extending vertically and spacers of some type are arranged at intervals around the edges between the coils. Where wood strips were used the wood had to be of a quality with sufficient hardness to withstand this type of service which, of course, imposed substantial loads on the spacers and was quite rugged. The wood from which the spacers were made was kiln dried and this added to the cost of such spacers. Where metal spacers were used they had to be constructed for the loads imposed and this required forming of the spacer sections to obtain the required strength and resistance to crushing and all of this increased the cost of providing spacers of this type and made them too expensive for average use.